Memories In The Making
by Poetry-Dreamcatchers
Summary: Rin has lost her memory... what will Sesshomaru do as he asks her to live with him? Possible Lemons as the story progresses  :
1. Chapter 1

Memories In The Making

_Ebone' Terelle_

I Do Not Own Inuyasha, Or Any Of The Characters In This Story. Rumiko Takahashi Is The One Credidted With All Of The Glory. Now The Story Begins...

_**-xoxo-**_

* * *

><p>It was a quiet afternoon, a few months after Sesshomaru had dropped Rin off at the human village. She was staying with Lady Kagome, Inuyasha, and their pups. "Rin!" Lady Kagome yelled for me as she ran along a path toward the village. "Yes Mam'!" she replied, smiling at the fragile and beautiful woman. "Do you have the herbs we needed?" she asked not looking up from the man she was working to heal. He apparently had fallen from a cliff near the village. "Yes I have, but it was quite difficult to find the right ones... I hope I have found them correctly." she answered, handing over the herbs she had picked from gardens and various places. "Well, it's going to have to do.. Isn't it?" smiling at Rin, she worked on making a formula to heal the man. Rin wasn't interested in anything Lady Kagome was doing, no, not at all, she was actually mezmorized by the man that had fallen from the cliff. He looked, serene and peaceful, laying there in pain. She knew it sounded quite strange, but something about him, made her calm.. calm enough to forget everything. Then everything went blank, completely black. She heard nothing, and she felt nothing. Nothing defined her at that moment.<p>

_**-xoxo-**_

She felt herself being shooken, and a sweet voice calling a name she had no knowledge of. "Rin.." the angel like voice said again, "Are you alright?, Rin wake up, dear." her eyes fluttered open and she looked around with a dazed and confused look upon her face. "W-where..am I, and who are you Miss?" Rin had asked Kagome in an innocent tone. "Rin.." but before Kagome could finish the sentence Rin piped up, "R..rin? such an amusing name... does it happen to be mine" she smiled, pointing to herself, until she had dropped her gaze onto the kimono she was wearing, "Such a lovely kimono..." Then she looked around, something had caught her eye. "Are those flowers yours?" she asked pointing to the ones beside Kagome's hut. Kagome nodded and let Rin walk toward the garden, her eyes following the girl, who had suddenly forgot everything. Kagome's face had a pale undertone to it, it was also mixed with a confused expression, she did not understand what had happened to Rin. Then an awful thought had hit Kagome, "Rin..I mean, dear, um.. do you know who Lord Sesshomaru is?" she waited for Rin's usual answer or explanation on who this great lord was. The lord who saved her, brought her back to life.. the lord she had come to love. Yet, what she heard was far from what Kagome was thinking. "Sesshomaru..? No, but he sounds quite frightening." she smiled and continued to adavnce to the flowers. **'Oh Kami, it's just as I feared... Rin had lost her memory'**.. How? she had no clue, but when that great youki finds out.. Kagome shook her head staring at Rin. '**What are we going to do...?'**

_**-xoxo-**_

Please review & tell me what you think (: ! I know it's quite short... but it will progress as I continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the reviews (: I really appreciate it. I have NO idea where I am going with this story, as usual. **

**P.s- I do NOT own any of the Inuyasha characters. ****Rumiko Takahashi does** **(:**

**-xoxo Ebone'**

**"You Never See It Coming, You Just Get To See It Go" - Drake**

**Memories In The Making**

It has been three years since he had seen her. He _needed_ to see her. The desperate feeling he had everytime he had thought of her smile, her laugh.. her scent. It pained him to give her away to Inuyasha's women. _Pained _him. Yet he had to give her a chance to live as a human. Maybe she wanted to become more human, maybe she didn't. He didn't know. All he knew was that he needed her to be with him, and he would do anything for her. If anything happened to her, he probably would never forgive himself. This _human_ girl, had turned the great Lord of the west into something else... something almost human-like. He was anything _but _human. Yet she was anything but a _normal_ human girl. She was Rin. She was _his_ Rin. She was his _e v e r y t h i n g._ His cold expression had shown no emotion as these rapid thoughts raced through crowded head. All he had thought about lately was Rin. He had been traveling for quite some time to take her from the human village at which she resided in. Three very long years since he had seen, or even smelt her. Yet not _one _day had gone by, that he had not thought about her. Jaken scurried along side the tall, beautiful youki, while Ah-Un was quite satisfied in soon seeing their favorite human girl. Jaken simply stared at Sesshomaru as they came to a complete stop. "M'lord?" Jaken questioned, regretting it as Sesshomaru stared daggers into the orbs he called eyes. Jaken quickly looked down, and apoligized for his foolishness. Something had been bothering him as they'd been walking aimlessly in the direction of the village. Looking up into the sky, he felt uneasy. That was a feeling Sesshomaru _never_ felt. He sensed something abnormal, yet something so familar. He was cautious as they continued the path, when the feeling had left. Not realizing that he would soon encounter it again.

Picking some herbs from her garden, Kagome smiled as she saw her two children running around. Naoki and Nori both alike in appearance, yet both so different in personality. Both had silver hair that was long and unkempt, only kept together by a small hair tie. Naoki was like his father, hot tempered, and fortitude in the face of danger. Nori was more, dare say it, like Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru in some ways. He was quiet and did not let little things anger him, yet he can hold his own in battle. She just hoped they did not end up like the two brothers in their future. Sighing she rose, and went into the hut where a girl had been working. "Lady Kagome?" The girl had said looking up at her with chill amber eyes, Kagome just smiled and shook her head, indicating that nothing was the matter. Sitting down, she started to crush up the herbs. Looking at the girl who was silenly working on medicine for Sango's brother, she shook her heard and called out her name, "Rin" the girl looked up and smiled, "Yes, Lady Kagome?" she stopped what she was doing. Kagome simply smiled back and continued, "Can you go into the forest to find Inuyasha and Saki, and tell them dinner is almost done?" She knew that nothing would dare attack her, it _was _Inuyasha's forest. Nothing in there was dangerous. She nodded her head and left the hut, Kagome could only think about the memory that the girl had lost.

Rin was captivated by the tall trees in the forest, and also how the sun danced on her soft, pale skin. The wind whipping through her hair, and the grass beneath her feet. She began to forget what she was after while she began to dance through the few flowers. Stopping, she took a deep breath and took a step forward into finding Kagome's mate and daughter. While she came into a serene clearing, she saw dark, ebony colored hair twirling around quite like she was a while back. "Saki!" Rin waved her hands and smiled at the young girl who was a smaller version of Kagome. Walking up to her, she looked around, "..Where's your father?" She asked bending down to look the girl in her soft, grayish eyes. "He told me to stay here, while he went to talk to someone..." She smiled and pointed into a direction, ".. he went that way with some strange man." she shrugged and started to hum softly. "Well your mother wants you for dinner." She arose as Saki began to head back into the direction of the hut, yet before she followed, she heard her name. "Rin! Rin!" a small green creature began to make his way toward her crying, and sounding as if he were rejoicing. She was confused at how this _thing _knew her name, yet she hadn't let it showed... it was a _demon. _The only ones she knew of was Kirara and Inuyasha, and even he was half human. She started to panic as she looked for something to throw or hide under. She didn't know which one was easier, so she took the fastest choice as he was gasping for air since he _had _ran quite a long distance. While he was unaware of her actions, she started throwing rocks, twigs, and even began to kick him. Screaming as she was doing all this, she heard a soft, and calm voice coming from behind her, "Rin.". The voice had called her name and paused at that. Not paying any attention to the cries and curssing of the small imp, she turned around slowly and saw where the voice had came from.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took forever! School is almost over, so I will be dishing these out weekly, or whatever! Read and review! Thnx guys :D**

**-ebone xoxo**

* * *

><p>She stared at the man whom she had never seen before. He was absolutely gorgeous though, long silver hair peaking above his ankles, strange markings that made his skin look incredibly pale, and deep, yellow eyes that pierced through her. How did <em>he<em> know her name? She had no obvious recollection of who this beautiful demon was. _Demon. _He had to be one, no one that beautiful could exist without the aid of some higher power, yet why was Inuyasha just standing there allowing this creature to reside in his woods? Who is he? "..Yes.. That is me." she started warily, "..Who might I be responding to?" Rin had asked back to the man, who just stared her down, she looked away, a bit frightened by his stare. "YOU DON'T REMEMBER YOUR LORD SESSHOMARU?" The green creature had began to say, while failing to stand up right (his composure was off a bit, do to all of the items that had been thrown his way). "..My Lord?" Rin questioned him as she knocked him back down with her bare foot, he angrily began to curse at her, until Seshsomaru spoke. "So it is true, Rin, you have no memory of me?" he said coldy. She was a bit frightened to answer, so she looked at Inuyasha, who was behind him, and back to this 'Sesshomaru' fellow, "I-I don't quite know who either of you are.. All I know is of everyone in the small village in which I live in.. Lady Kagome, Inuyasha, their ki-.." she stopped as she saw the stranger walking away without a word being said. "You did it now, you stupid human!" the green imp had yelled at her, wobbily standing up on his feet, "You had upset M'lord, and I don't appreciate it! You DO remember us, so STOP acting so DUMB!" he continued to yell at her, while she simply ignored him and ran after that man. "WAIT!" Jaken began to march in the same direction she went, yet Inuyasha grabbed him and walked in the direction of the village, "They need time to talk, you toad, so you're coming with me." Inuyasha stated while dragging Jaken with him, "NO! You insolent half-breed! Let me DOWN NOW! I do not understand thi- OUCH!" Jaken had said rubbing the now swollen knot on top of his head, "That'll shut you up." Inuyasha smirked, as he saw Kagome at the base of the village, he gave her a worried look as she looked down at Jaken. "He's here?" she asked her mate, "Yeah, I'm giving him some time with her.. Maybe that'll bring some of her memory back."

"Mister! Please stop!" she yelled at him as she was following him deeper into a part of the forest in which she had never ventured. Looking around she finally spotted him at the base of a single tree with beautiful flowers and leaves swaying from it. "Rin.. If you don't remember me, then shall I tell you of how I met you." he had said not looking at her, just looking into the forest ahead. She nodded, sitting a few paces back from him, looking at his structured face. "Well I was a bit wounded in a battle, and was transported here by my sword, the Tensaiga." he patted one of the two swords that were latched onto his side-belt. "While recovering from some wounds, a girl quite young, not even peaking the age of 10 had tried to recover me. Now, I'm not quite _fond_ of the human race, so I disregarded her kindness, and ignored most of everything she did. Then, one day she came with bruises, I simply asked her how she had came to get them, and she simply smiled." He looked at her, as she simply blushed and looked away, he turned back to the woods ahead, "To this day, I don't understand why she smiled like that." he stopped and began to close his eyes, a breeze began to lift leaves and spirits all around the woods. "So.." her cheeks still red, she looked at the ground infront of the man, ".. it was me? but how come I can't remember anything like that happing to me?" she questioned him, as she looked up he was knelt right infront of her, "I don't quite know, Rin.." he lingered on her name, looking at her with his held tilt, ".. but we will find out who or what did this to you." he continued, standing up and putting his hand out to help her. She took it warily, and began to walk in the direction that she had thought they had came in. **'Her scent has yet to change, yet something unfamiliar has mixed in with it..'** Sesshomaru thought as she began to walk back to him. **'She's still My Rin, yet her memory must be brought back to her, or she may never leave with me..' **"Well, I don't think I was paying any attention to the direction of travel that we were going.." she had said with a smile, "..so we should be heading back to the village, right L-lord Sesshomaru?" the last words escaping her lips slowly. He knew she didn't remember, yet her trying almost brought a slight smile upon his face. "Yes Rin. We should be getting back to that village of yours, yet before we go, may I ask you something?" His face was as solid as ever, it almost made Rin loose concentration, "Of course.. Anything.." she said while smiling the same smile Sesshomaru would never forget (even if she may have). "Now I know it will take quite some time for you memory to come back to you.. if it ever does, but if it may, maybe you coming with me might make a difference in the memory process." He stated, his voice firm and awaiting an answer from her. "Well.. leaving the village may help my memory, then again, it may not, and it would be completly useless.. But.. if you think so, I am willing to trust you.." she said smiling right at Sesshomaru. "Yes, I will come with you, Sesshomaru-sama!"


End file.
